


take everything you can

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: in every universe [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Prompt Fill, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally posted 8/7/15 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4271898/chapters/9755448/">here</a>)</p><p>"'<em>@AmazingPhil replied to your tweet!</em>'" Dan reads to himself sarcastically, "Yeah, he better have."</p><p><b>33</b>. celebrity/fan au</p>
            </blockquote>





	take everything you can

**Author's Note:**

> _[Anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/123601199448/): 33. celebrity/fan au with dan and phil for irony_

_Recent Google searches: how many <3s does it take to fall in love?_

If his phone buzzes with a message from Twitter one more time, Dan is going to throw it off the bed. Quickly followed by himself, probably.

Just as he thinks he’s probably calmed down enough to function like a normal human being, his phone vibrates so hard it falls on the floor by itself.

That takes care of that, he thinks to himself as he leans over to check the screen.

“’ _@AmazingPhil replied to your tweet!_ ’” Dan reads to himself sarcastically, “Yeah, he better have.”

It’s a drastic change from his first reaction to Phil tweeting him, which had only been a couple days ago, but he’s adapted to the shift from fan to friend with admirable ease. The first time Phil had replied to his tweet, he’d hidden his laptop and phone under his bed and walked around the block to work off the nervous energy. Pacing helped him calm down enough to reply, and eventually he got to the point where he could talk to Phil without having a heart attack, which he counted as progress.

It helped a little that he had started having to field his own questions from “fans” (of Phil, not him), every once in a while popping up on his feed asking if they were dating or something.

A tiny part of him wants to reply, give in to their incessant questions and tell them no, of course they aren’t dating, they’re never even met in person, how would they be dating? He wants to tell them the actual truth, that maybe they are and he just didn’t notice, that he wishes they were but he knows they never will.

Most of them think Dan’s only trying to befriend Phil because he’s kind of famous, which is completely hypocritical since they’re all trying to do the exact same thing themselves. He will admit that that’s how it started out, but now that he’s actually talked to Phil one-on-one it feels like more than that.

He thinks if he met Phil in any other way, they’d end up right here again. Like Dan’s mum always used to tell him, there are some people who just end up in your life that you belong with in whatever way you get. 

That’s what makes him think it’s more than blind hero worship. Something between them just works, with their overlapping interests that fill in the gaps in each other’s lives and their inside jokes that are already more than Dan can count and the way it feels like (to Dan at least) they've known each other forever. It’s worth something, he knows, so he takes every tweet and every text and every message he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> #ironic (im writing another one for the same prompt, which is gonna b the other way around, so sorry this is so short i just didnt want it to b too cliche)
> 
> prompt me here or on tumblr if you wanna see more of these!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
